1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle, and in particular to a heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle which is capable of enhancing a performance of a fan and simplifying an assembling work and implementing a stable installation of a regulator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an alternator represents a synchronous alternator capable of generating an alternating current power in which an electromotive force of an alternating current is generated in a conductive member by rotating a magnetic pole in a fixed conductive member(coil). At this time, the equation of f(p*n/120) is obtained assuming that a frequency is f(Hz), a magnetic pole rotation speed is n(rpm), and the number of magnetic poles is p.
In addition, an electromotive force is proportional to a square of the number of magnetic force lines formed by a magnetic pole and a rotation speed. The alternator is driven so that the rotation becomes constant for implementing a certain frequency.
Therefore, in order to change the size of the electromotive force, the current of the exciting coil wound on the magnetic pole is adjusted, and there are a single phase and three phases. Three phases are generally used, and single phase is rarely used.
A motor is classified into a waterwheel type motor, a turbine motor driven by a steam turbine or gas turbine, and an engine motor driven by a combustion engine.
As a current of a battery is flown to a coil from a F terminal of a motor through an IG and F terminal of a voltage regulator when an ignition switch is closed, the motor generates a magnetic field in a rotor.
When the engine is driven and the rotor is rotated, a power is generated in a stator coil in a three phase state.
The thusly generated three phase alternating current is rectified by a diode and is flown to a B terminal. If the voltage of the B terminal is higher than the voltage of the battery, the battery is charged, and the current is supplied to each load.
If the rotation speed of the generator is gradually increased, and the voltage of the B terminal is increased to a set level, the voltage regulator is driven for thereby decreasing the current flown to the rotor coil. Therefore, the operation of the alternator is controlled, and the voltage of the B terminal is maintained at a certain set value.
When the engine is stopped, the current may be reversely flown from the battery to the alternator. In this case, the diode prevents the reverse flown of the current.
Therefore, the voltage of the alternator is maintained at a certain set value and is supplied to the battery or each electrical device.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, six or eight diodes 10 capable of changing the alternating current into the direct current are attached to a heat sink 20 installed in the interior of a housing H by two types of (+) and (xe2x88x92) for thereby radiating heat generated during the rectifying operation.
In the conventional heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle, two heat sinks are separately fabricated, and the cooling performance of the fan is bad.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle which is capable of implementing an inherent operation of a heat sink by forming a hole in a plate and inserting a diode, forming a protrusion for stably fixing to a rear bracket for thereby implementing an inherent operation of a heat sink, enhancing a performance of a fan, simplifying an assembling work and implementing a stable installation of a regulator and other elements.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle in which the heat sink includes a circular plate formed based on a die casting method, a hole is formed at a certain portion of the circular plate, and a protrusion is inserted into a heat sink protrusion mounting groove which communicates with a circular plate mounting portion of a rear bracket in a certain circumferential surface of the circular plate and is engaged with a rear bracket in a heat sink of an alternator for a vehicle which includes a diode for changing an alternating current to a direct current for thereby radiating a heat, a heat sink plate of an alternator for a vehicle.